


An eye on you

by SpiralGlitch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Romantic Fluff, narushika - Freeform, softs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralGlitch/pseuds/SpiralGlitch
Summary: A meeting with a Princess and being stuck up in a tree, not the best mix for the pair.





	An eye on you

**Author's Note:**

> Something random I wanted to do, I’m bad at ending things? I wanted to make it longer but I also wouldn’t know where to stop so I felt like this was a good place to stop.

Sitting within a tree was far from practical given the current situation, but it would have to do. He was supposed to remain hidden but still be able to hear and see; apparently using the new found technology was a big no go as well. Was he in the mood to listen to some giggling Princess, trying to make pass at the one he was dating? Of course not! But he has to remain hidden just in case, which was understandable- apparently Shikamaru always looming was scary. Rumours had been going around that this Princess was not one to be trusted, not that Shikamaru let that slip out to Naruto. Naruto thought Shikamaru was in the tree for emotional support, which within away he was. Shikamaru knee such meetings could be overwhelming for the Hokage, last thing he wanted as a boyfriend was Naruto to have an anxiety attack over this meeting. Which if was to happen he’d jump to his side, Shikamaru was very much Naruto’s anchor back to the real world. The only person who could soothe his anxieties with just a simple touch, Naruto had said that made Shikamaru magical- in which Shikamaru found that hard to believe, but Naruto did the same for him so Shikamaru put it down to a boyfriends thing.

Fingers tugging at the yukata Naruto was wearing, this girl was truly troublesome. Was she trying to undress him? A huff passed his lips, as Naruto pulled his Yukata away from the girl. Which only made her giggle and uttering that Naruto didn’t need to be shy around her. The girl was trying testing him, wasn’t she? Almost to the point of him jumping down. But Naruto’s words stopped him, “I’m kinda already datin’ someone y’know?” Her face filled with horror as she demanded to know who exactly it was. Shikamaru would jump down but he had faith that Naruto could work this out on his own. His eyes stayed locked onto Naruto who was flushed red, rubbing the back of his neck- oh he was so god damn adorable. “Ehhh?!?” Naruto shreked, “just someone special, I don’t think who that is matters.” It wasn’t as if they wasn’t open about them dating, to close friends and family. But strangers was a different story more so given Naruto being Hokage. Anything could happen right? They could try and use Shikamaru as leeway. Shikamaru knew that Naruto would do anything for those who he loved, Kakashi had stressed to Naruto to be careful who he told for this reason and luckily Naruto understood. Shikamaru watched the princess fold her arms and pout, she really was ridiculous- but most women were in life. “I’d love to meet them one day, Naruto.” For a Princess she was skipping formalities pretty fast. Naruto just gave her a small nod in response, Shikamaru wasn’t sure if he could cope with acting all nice around someone like her. Plus her sudden shift in attitude was unnerving, but she got up and dusted herself off. Bowing as she said she’s making her way back to the inn for the night. Watching her walk away made Shikamaru shake his head again, “women are such a drag.” 

“Oi Shikamaru,” Naruto called up to him. With that Shikamaru jumped down from the tree, a hand automatically going to cup Naruto’s cheek- a careful thumb brushing at the blonde’s cheek. Naruto leaned down and peaked at Shikamaru’s lips, Naruto could feel Shikamaru relax at the touch. “I love you,” Naruto muttered as arms wrapped around Shikamaru. Shikamaru’s head dropped onto Naruto’s shoulder, taking in his body warmth. “Naruto.. maybe wait until we’ve gotten home,” making no effort to move an inch. “Shikaaaa I’m hungry,” he started to whine which made Shikamaru chuckle. “Of course,” but when wasn’t Naruto hungry? “Then let’s go home hm? I can make you something.” The squeeze became tighter, he let out a whimper. “That excited huh?” Naruto’s grip became lose, letting go of the other- his hand grabbed at Shikamaru’s ready to just go home and chuck off the yukata he’s wearing. 

* * *

 

After idle chatter the pair finally got back home, Naruto already requested before they started on food that Shikamaru help him out of the yukata- plus asked if he could wear something of Shikamaru’s for the rest of the day. That was something Shikamaru loved to see, Naruto in his clothes...it was utterly adorable. Still hand in hand Naruto gently pulls Shikamaru to the bedroom, Shikamaru gives his hand a gentle squeeze. “I can’t breathe in this y’know.” With a shake of the head, Shikamaru let go of Naruto’s hand. “Well we can’t have that now can we?” Shikamaru hummed, undoing the sash. Placing it onto the bed, he then slipped the yukata off the other males shoulders. Looking over his undergarments. Shikamaru placed a kiss at Naruto’s cheek, “let me grab you a shirt, hm?” Naruto huffed folding the yukata and putting it onto their bed. Kicking off his sandals, Naruto bounced on the tiptoes of his feet waiting for Shikamaru. Shikamaru very quickly got undressed himself, changing into a shirt and sweatpants. He also grabbed a pair for Naruto, “Shikamaru can we just go out for ramen?” Coming over to Naruto his eyes rolled, “you really don’t want to wait on me cooking huh?” Head shaking Shikamaru passed Naruto the clothes which he slipped into. “Guess we could call it a date,” that made Naruto’s face light up with joy. “Yeah let’s do it, I love dates with you- y’know.” Shoes back on Shikamaru’s hand was taken again, “also Shikamaru y’know I love when you cook for me, but call it my treat for keeping an eye on me today.” Shikamaru’s eyes roll and he just kisses Naruto, “I’d do anything for you, you should know that already silly.” Spending the rest of the day being romantic with Naruto? That sounded like a fantastic way to spend his time. 


End file.
